koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guo Huai
Guo Huai (rōmaji: Kaku Wai) is Wei general who was once Xiahou Yuan's Major. He was primarily stationed near Hanzhong and repelled the Shu invaders from Wei's western borders numerous times throughout his military career. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Wei NPC since Dynasty Warriors 3. His character's height in the franchise is 176 cm (5'9"). He placed twenty-eighth with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Guo Huai is an individual plagued by illness during the campaigns against Shu. He appears in Wei's Story Mode during the first half of Mt. Ding Jun, fighting to protect Wei's position from Wei Yan. He zealously volunteers to take care of Huang Zhong as well, but due to his violent coughing fit, the commander goes in his stead. When Xiahou Yuan unexpectedly dies, Guo Huai feels guilty for not being able to save him. He appears within the Wei's ranks at Wu Zhang Plains during Shu's Story Mode. In spite of his ailed state, he seeks to continue guarding Wei during Jin's Story Mode. Guo Huai watches over Xiahou Ba and expects the son to act like his father, but he is devastated when Xiahou Ba defects to Shu. The Wei veteran manages to save Sima Shi from the defector and Jiang Wei's assault during their first battle against Shu. During the second Shu invasion near Tian Shui, Guo Huai volunteers to rescue the severely surrounded Sima Zhao. After clearing through several obstacles, Xiahou Ba appears on the field within the southeastern fort. Guo Huai regrets the recent turn of events, but defeats Xiahou Ba in a duel. The youth gives the veteran a chance to execute him, which Guo Huai acts upon. Before he can deal the fatal blow, Jiang Wei and two Shu archers snipe Guo Huai's back to rescue Xiahou Ba. His body is soon discovered by Deng Ai and other Wei soldiers. Through his death, the Wei army is further inspired to defeat Shu and Jiang Wei. Guo Huai's first Legendary Mode takes place after Liu Bei's army takes Mt. Ding Jun. Although they are isolated on the mountain top, Guo Huai defends the late Xiahou Yuan's troops from being overwhelmed. His secondary Legendary Mode reenacts the Battle of Mt. Tie Long, the historical basis for the Tian Shui battle found within Jin's Story Mode. Sima Zhao is surrounded by enemy troops due to Jiang Wei's plot and Guo Huai hurries to the stranded general's rescue. Warriors Orochi Some time during the long years of war in Warriors Orochi 3, Guo Huai was placed under Kiyomori's sorcery to be an unthinking drone for the serpent army. He is beaten back to his senses by Ma Dai and company at Nagashino, joining the coalition with much humility and gratitude. At Guo Jia's request, he later helps the effort to save Ina from the serpent army. He is one of the "dying warriors" mentioned in the downloadable scenario at Nanzhong. Character Information Development Since there are characters within Jin that have exhausted their loyalties and betray, Guo Huai was added as the one to contrast them. If anything, his loyalty is what exhausts his body. Though he was made to be the ill character of the cast, the producer wanted to make sure that his illness didn't actually impair his ability to fight and thus affiliated him with the heavy cannon. He feels it taxes Guo Huai while he's using it, as if he entrusts his life into every strike. Personality Guo Huai is truly a reliable warrior to have on the battlefront. While eager to carry out to his duties, he conducts himself with modesty. Dedicating his every being to his country, he completely ignores his own health for his duty and he practically tiptoes death's door each time he forces himself. His zealous loyalty, while appreciated, worries ally and foe alike. Ma Dai and Xing Cai in particular feel a bit ashamed if they fight him. Aside from his duty, Guo Huai is a rather humble man who wishes to keep living another day. He mainly fights because he feels there is no other option for him in wartime. While in service during Cao Cao's reign, Xiahou Yuan cheered him up when he doubted his lord's purpose to take Han Zhong. Xiahou Yuan's optimism and courage lead to Guo Huai's admiration for him. He is grateful that Sima Yi continued to support him after Xiahou Yuan's death. Sima Yi's confidence let him continue to fight in his departed commander's memory as opposed to an early retirement. He feels he can't forgive Xiahou Ba for turning his back on his father, yet he simultaneously grieves the irony of having to kill the youth for it. Voice Actors *Dan Woren - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) *Satoru Kamata - Dynasty Warriors 7~8, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Guo Huai/Quotes *"I just wanted to say- (coughs)" *"I am Guo Huai. I will show you no (coughs) mercy!" *"I admire your will to fight despite your condition. I will reward you with a quick and painless death." :"This is an absurd request, but... if possible, I'd like you to go easy on me..." ::~~Zhao Yun and Guo Huai; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"How is your wife?" :"She is living her life to the fullest, in gratitude for your saving her." :"Excellent. And you, too! You need to take care of yourself and live as long as possible!" :"My lord! You worry not only for my wife, but for my own lowly self as well? I am humbled..." ::~~Sima Yi and Guo Huai; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Master Kanbei, my apologies for the other day. I was sure the reaper had finally come for me." :"If you continue to fight in your condition, that day will come soon enough. How about hanging back a little?" :"People die eventually, no matter what they do. I want to do whatever I can, while I can still do it." ::~~Guo Huai and Kanbei Kuroda; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Guo Huai is affiliated with the arm cannon in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Fires a barrage of projectiles from his cannon and collapses slightly at the end. :Musou - Vampire Palm (吸気掌): : Grabs the nearest opponent to drain their life and does a small area of effect knock back. If it doesn't connect, he'll stumble but still knock back surrounding enemies in the front. :Alternate Musou - Desperado (捨身鬼人突): R1 + : Slams the nearest enemy with his cannon to knock them into the air to shoot them multiple times with his cannon. Guo Huai will fall down once it finishes (same thing happens if it doesn't connect). ;Warriors Orochi He gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : Hovers in the air while he rains a burst of gunfire at an angle *'R1': Fires homing shells into the air. Dynasty Warriors 8 Guo Huai‎‎ keeps the same moveset from the last expansion title, but also gains additional attacks to his repertoire of techniques. :Aerial Musou - (空殉砲): , : Fires a blue-colored gunpowder shell on the ground before landing. :Awakening Musou: Fires several scattering rounds in a row while trudging slowly. The barrage ends with an upward shot that triggers a massive explosion right when the user collapses from exhaustion. During the extended version, the user shoots piercing bullets repeatedly at different directions without pausing and adds three forceful blasts after moving. Weapons :See also: Guo Huai/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Guo Huai‎‎ still uses the arm cannon as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information An officer of Cao Wei, Guo Huai started his military career during the later period of the Han Dynasty. Praised for his conduct and filial piety, he achieved many titles and positions including the privilege of serving directly under Xiahou Yuan. After the death of his commander at Mt. Ding Jun, he managed to regroup the remnants of the defeated army which helped mitigate some of their losses. Guo Huai continued to rise up the ranks even when Cao Pi succeeded his father as leader of Wei. Among his accomplishments include repelling the Qiang and Di tribes as well as anticipating the movements of the Shu forces led by Zhuge Liang. By 254, his role in thwarting Jiang Wei's invasive attacks earned him the titles of General Who Attacks the West (征西將軍) and General of Chariots and Cavalry (車騎將軍). After his death at the age of 68, he was posthumously given two more titles: General-in-Chief (大將軍) and Marquis Zhen (貞侯). Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Guohuai-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render GuoHuai-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Original downloadable outfit GuoHuai-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Guohuai-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadable outfit Guohuai-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Guohuai-dw8.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8 render Guo_Huai‎‎_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Original downloadable costume Guo_Huai_(WO3).jpg|Downloadable awakened form costume ROTK12_Guo_Huai.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait DT_Guo_Huai.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters